The present invention relates in general to containers for the storage of miscellaneous plural articles, and more specifically, to cigarette cartons which may be separated into two or more individual cartons, if desired, each storing less than the total quantity of cigarette packs.
Storage and/or package-type containers, e.g., cigarette cartons and the like, are generally constructed from a blank of suitable material folded into the appropriate shape of the desired container. These containers enable the convenient purchase of packaged articles in multiple quantities within a single container. However, when it is desired to purchase less than the entire quantity of packaged articles, there are no suitable means to achieve this objective using the original container. It therefore becomes necessary to obtain a second container for the lesser quantity of articles being sold which, at the same time, results in occupying greater storage space than would otherwise be necessary.
There is known from Focke et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,534, a cigarette carton which is separable into a pair of cartons of like size, each containing an equal number of cigarette packs. The overall cigarette carton is formed from a blank which is folded in such a manner to form a pair of smaller cigarette cartons arranged back to back. The pair of cartons are connected along one edge by a folded portion of the blank which extends to form a face wall of each carton, which are arranged overlying each other. The cartons are maintained together in this relationship by suitable adhesive provided on the face wall, which is interrupted when severing the cartons, one from the other.
The Focke et al. cigarette carton, although enabling the retailing of less than the entire quantity of cigarette packs, suffers from a number of disadvantages. For example, the blank by forming two complete cartons, requires substantially more material than would otherwise be required of a conventional cigarette carton, thereby increasing the costs involved. Further, the Focke et al. cigarette carton has the two cartons hinged together along one edge by a fold line formed in the blank, and maintained in a closed position by the use of an adhesive. In the event that the adhesive should rupture during shipment or handling, the two cartons would partially separate, but for the connecting fold line, rendering the cigarette carton less desirable for retailing and more difficult for handling by the retailer. Accordingly, there is an unsolved need for a separable cigarette carton which is commercially viable.